41
Introductory Text __TOC__ The worst thing a black man can do The Black Jesus Narrative Part 01 41st Post Posted 8 May 2016 at 20:07:21 EDT Link to original The worst thing a black man can do is go to church on Sunday. We're not supposed to do that. In the old days, before Jesus paid for our sins, we'd be put to death for idolatry. But now you see them all dressed up in their suits, and the girls are in dresses with their booty all hanging out. They got the cootchie hanging out of the dress. At church! They going in there like it's a club. That's not what God wants. He wants us to dress modestly. Because we are God's chosen people. But they don't know this. They eating crabs and shrimp, shrimp platters, going to Red Lobster, all you can eat shrimp, $9.99. They don't follow the law. Then they go into church and worship this picture of a white Jesus. That's idolatry. That picture of Jesus with the long, soft hair, the good hair, that's not Jesus. That's actually man named Cesare Borgia. The real Jesus had curly hair. Black hair. Because he was black. He was a Jew. You have to understand what's going on in the world. Right now they have satellites in space, and they have weapon systems, atom bombs, everything. And which way they pointed? They not pointed down here on earth. They pointed out into space. Why? Because the nations of the world, America, the U.N., they're all waiting for something to come from space. Watch. It's coming. And they're gonna try to destroy it. The battle of Jehoshaphat. See. There is a thread. A line through history. The Egyptians. The Babylonians. The Romans. America. The slave owners. It's all one. Do you know who the Nephilim are? They're mentioned in the Bible, but only twice. You have to understand the mystery of the Bible to understand what they are. The first time they get mentioned is in the story of the flood. It says in Genesis 6:4, "There were giants in the earth in those days; and also after that, when the sons of God came in unto the daughters of men, and they bare children to them, the same became mighty men which were of old, men of renown." These 'giants' were Nephilim. Nephilim is the original Hebrew word in the Torah. You have to understand Hebrew to know the mystery of the Bible. Nephilim are the children of the "sons of God," who are fallen angels. Angels came down and had sex with human women and they gave birth to Nephilim, people who were half man and half angel. The angels looked down, saw the people, the original man, the black women, the nice bodies, the nice booties, the thick legs, and they got them a piece of that. I'm serious. They said, "We angels. We can do what we want." So they got some. A little later in Genesis 6:12 it says, "And God looked upon the earth, and, behold, it was corrupt; for all flesh had corrupted his way upon the earth. And God said unto Noah, The end of all flesh is come before me; for the earth is filled with violence through them; and, behold, I will destroy them with the earth." That is how the flood came about. All this mixing of flesh. Now what if I told you that the children of the Nephilim are still among us? That they are renowned, as the scripture say? That our scientists, our bankers, our leaders, our inventors, are Nephilim. Bill Gates. Albert Einstein. Steve Jobs. These men are part fallen angels. And they are corrupting the flesh, like the Bible say, by doing all this gene splicing and mixing chromosomes. Because they're made from mixed flesh, between angel and human. So they're all for everybody mixing. Men with men. Girls and girls. Whatever. Pretty soon, you gonna see chicks with two heads walking down the street. And we supposed to say it's cool. I won't say no more because I don't want to get banned. The Nephilim control the internet. I'll just say I seen it myself. I seen how they mix the flesh. Experiments. The government. Making new things. It's out there.